She
by TheInkedCrow
Summary: In another universe there's a boy who loves his girlfriend with all his heart, but she has become distant ever since that one night. One night that changed their lives forever. NnyXDevi of course. One-shot!


******I had this dream a while back about this other universe of jthm. Yes, this story is gonna be one of those stories, but this is only a one-shot. So anyone who is in the jthm series belongs to Jhonen Vasquez. Everyone else belongs to me and my sick head.**

* * *

She sat in the same spot everyday at the mall with her friends. They all looked so happy. He hadn't talked to her in a few weeks. Maybe a month and a half ago was the last time they spoke. They had gotten out of high school only a year ago. She was trying to get into a university for the arts. He was trying to get a good job.

She lived with her two brothers. One was named Beige. He was a strange lanky guy who had a strange name. He wore oval glasses and had a wild mess of dark brown hair. His green eyes were brighter than hers. Beige was the klutz in the family. He could clean the house well, he could cook and he had just gotten his Ph. D in physics. He was also the eldest sibling who always dressed professionally.

The other brother was named Frankie. He was the top of the line body builder in the town. He was a brute. He had a few tattoos, black spiky hair, dark blue eyes, only wore tank-tops and sweatpants, and was unbelievably gay. Not gay as in "happy". He was never happy. He was so out of the closet, but you could never guess that he was into men. He usually stayed at the gym he ran, or stayed at his friend's house. When he was home, everyone stayed out of his way and tried to make him happy.

Then there was his princess. The love of his life. His perfect woman. Devi. She always wore those ponytails in her purple hair. She had bright emerald eyes, her outfits were always beautiful in his eyes, and she was an amazing painter. He couldn't believe that she was his. He couldn't believe that she wasn't talking to him. It broke his heart. Why? What did he do? It had been like this since that night. That night he regretted now. Why did he do that? Why did she want him to? They had only been dating for six months.

Devi stood up from her seat, said "goodbye" to her friends and walked away from the table. Johnny was hiding in the bushes that the mall had planted in the Court. She was coming his way. He panicked, looked around the place, and pretended to be readjusting the buckles on his boots. She glanced at him, then walked on. He felt horrible. That look. It made him sick to his stomach. He wished that he had never touched her. He wished she never suggested sex as a date.

**()**

Everything had been so awkward at Johnny's apartment. His roommates tried to get him to talk, but he just stayed in his room. His roommates were Jimmy and Edgar. Edgar was the one who lived here originally, but then he met Johnny who needed a place to stay. His parents had kicked him out because all he ever did was paint and listen to very loud music. He was the one who usually got the food for the place.

Jimmy, however, thought that if he was closer to Johnny, he'd show him that they were like brothers who were attached at the hip. He was taking kendo classes. Top of his class. He would usually pay all the electric bills with the little money he earned from working at the club downtown. **DA PLACE AT NIGHT**, was where he worked. He hated it, but he loved all the people who talked to him.

And then there was Edgar. He was working as a student teacher for the 10th grade History class at the private high school, which was 30 minutes away from his apartment. He paid all the other bills, cooked, cleaned, and did most of the laundry if no one was around to do it. Which was always, it seemed. He didn't mind sharing his place with the other two men, but they broke a lot of things. And he meant** A ****LOT** of things, but they meant well.

Lately, the place had been too quiet. Jimmy was working the graveyard-shift as the bartender tonight so Edgar was really lonely. Johnny hadn't come out of his room to converse with anyone for about seven weeks now. He'd leave, come back, go to his room, come out when he needed to, then no one wouldn't see him for the rest of the night. Edgar didn't know why. He hadn't seen his girlfriend in a while either. Edgar placed the book that he was reading down on the couch and snapped his fingers. They must have broken up. That's the only logical reason.

Edgar stood up and walked over to Johnny's room. He slowly grabbed the doorknob, twisted it, then pushed the door open. Johnny was laying on this bed, in the dark, with his headphones on. One song kept playing over and over. Edgar kind of recognized the beat, but it was too faint to hear. He walked up to the bed. Johnny looked at Edgar.

"What?" he sounded ticked. Bad idea, Edgar. He wants to be left alone, but he has to be social. It might drive him crazy or something. How could such a sarcastic guy turn into someone like this?

"We need to talk," Edgar said in a strong voice. Johnny sighed and sat up. His music sounded louder. Then he recognized the song. Somewhere Out There by Our Lady Peace. Edgar sat down on the bed, on the edge, and rubbed his one arm. "You've been... anti-social for a while now. What happened? I haven't talked to you in what feels like forever. I haven't even seen Devi. Did something... happen?"

"Nothing happened. We're just not talking right now."

"Well, why not?" Johnny looked down at the bed. He poked it several times, trying to find his answer. Edgar shifted uncomfortably in his spot.

"I don't know."

The house was quiet for the rest of the night, except for the buzzing that was coming from Johnny's headphones. Eventually Jimmy came home and made lots of noise trying to find something to eat before he finally went to sleep. Someone threw a pillow at him, but no one remembered who did it in the morning.

**()**

This was getting unbearable. Johnny was watching Devi again from an alley way. She was getting ice cream. It sure was hot today. Johnny leaned out of the alley a bit. Why wasn't she talking to him? He wanted to hear her voice. Beige walked over to Devi. They hugged and then walked home. Thank God it wasn't her other brother. Johnny shivered. He followed them. He wanted to talk to her. He had to talk to her. Her voice, even if she said something negative, would make him feel better. Her smooth, silky voice.

**()**

"Devi, you can't just keep dodging the problem!"

"I'm not! I just... can't talk to him yet."

"Well, why not? So you two had sex. Big deal; and this is coming from the mature brother here. Please go talk to him before Frankie gets to him. You need to tell him to-"

"Okay! Okay... I'll call him later. Before the big lug gets home."

**()**

Johnny ran up to the front door. He hesitated. What if she didn't want to see him and slapped him? He shook his head. Devi would never do that to him. He took a deep breath and gingerly knocked on the door. A minute passed by. Then another. Then another. Maybe they went out again and he didn't see them leave. There was a click behind the door, it opened a bit, then a bit more to show Devi with her phone in hand.

"Oh... I was... about to call you," Devi opened up the door more. "Come in."

Johnny walked into the house. It had been a while since he was here. Nothing changed. Beige was sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee.

"Sorry I," he had to pick his words carefully. "I just thought that... it would be an okay idea to come over and... talk."

"Yeah, it was an okay idea," she put her phone away and walked over to the kitchen table. She sat down across from Beige, who smiled at her, picked up his drink, stood, and left the room. He was a good brother. "Please. Sit," she gestured to the seat across from her. Johnny nodded a bit and sat across from Devi. She closed her eyes. Trying to find the words she wanted. Johnny just sat there and stared at the table.

"Johnny," he looked up at her. "We can't see each other anymore," there was a long awkward silence that fell over the room.

"Why not, if you don't mind me asking?" he was utterly hurt. He thought that his heart just turned to dust. He knew he should have denied her offer. That night. He regretted it even more. Devi hesitated. Her body went stiff and she hung her head a bit.

"Well... you see..."

Just then there was a knock at the door. Devi froze. Beige could be heard sighing from the other room.

"Hurry up guys! I left my key in my room this morning!" It was Frankie.

"Hold on, you manner-less oaf," Beige called out and walked over to the front door. He looked over at the "once couple" and made a gesture for them to leave. Johnny started to stand up, but then Frankie called out again.

"Oh wait! I have the key right here!" Devi and Beige panicked. What the hell was going on? Johnny was so confused. Devi quickly stood up and signaled Johnny to leave through the back door. Johnny shot out of his seat and ran to the back door. Once he opened it he saw Frankie. God, who uses a back door as a way to enter a house? Frankie looked at Johnny and glared daggers into him.

"You little punk!" he punched Johnny in his chest, which sent him falling to the floor. What did he do? She didn't tell him about the sex thing, right? Right? Fuck she did. Frankie placed a foot on Johnny's chest so he couldn't get up. "How dare you do that to my little sister!"

"Frankie stop! He didn't mean to!" Devi shouted at the brute. He shouted for her to shut up and stomped on Johnny's chest. He tried to get Frankie away from him, but he was also trying to catch his breath again. Devi ran over to Frankie, wrapped her arms around him and tried to pull him away. He just pushed her to the ground. Then Beige ran over and tackled Frankie through the back door. For a scrawny, glasses wearing, tidy guy, he was pretty strong.

"Devi! Johnny! Get the hell out of here now!" Beige call out to them.

"I'm going to kill that fucking goth fag for getting my sister pregnant!" Johnny's eyes widened.

"I did what now?" he shouted, then looked at Devi, who was now standing up from being pushed. She hung her head. Johnny was too shocked to say anything. Frankie pushed Beige away from him and stood up. Beige stood up too and blocked Frankie from getting inside. It was obvious that now Frankie wanted to kill all of them with no regrets. Devi grabbed Johnny's arm and ran down a hall. Johnny shook his head and ran with her. They ran into one of the hall closets that was fairly big enough for the both of them. They could hear shouting from the kitchen. Heard things being broken. Lots of cursing. Devi was shivering in fear.

"Why... Why didn't you tell me?" Johnny asked quietly. Devi stayed silent. They were both sitting on the floor, hiding behind all the junk in the closet. The noises got louder. How long would it be until Frankie got to them? How long would it be until the police were even going to be called? Johnny reached into his pocket. Damn, he must have dropped his phone when he was in the kitchen. Johnny looked at Devi. His eyes were now adjusted to the darkness. He saw how scared she was. She wasn't used to her brothers fighting it seemed.

"Devi," Johnny tried talking to her again. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," she said quietly. "It was my idea. Not yours."

"But I should have-"

"What's done is done," and they were quiet again. Johnny looked around the room. A loud crash was heard from outside. Then a _thump_ traveled down the halls. Johnny had to stop Frankie. He knew that he had to protect Devi and Beige. He stood up, climbed out from behind some of the junk in the closet and placed more stuff in front of Devi.

"Do you have your phone?" she nodded. "If things get too quiet out there or seem too out of control, call the fucking police," she nodded again. Johnny quickly kissed Devi's forehead like he always did when he said "goodbye" to her, and walked out of the closet. Devi felt tears rolling down her cheeks.

Beige was on the floor, blood was dripping down his forehead. He looked real beat up, but he was still breathing. Johnny looked around for Frankie, who seemed to have disappeared. Johnny walked over to a kitchen counter and took a steak knife out of one of the drawers. He walked around the house cautiously. He looked in all directions for the psycho. Suddenly someone grabbed Johnny and covered his mouth. Johnny tried to get away, but only found that it was useless. Frankie laughed.

"Aww, you brought something to play with. Be careful, you might hurt yourself with that toy. Then again, people like you like pain, huh? You little emo, mother fucking, fag. What my sister saw in you, I'll never know. People like you are just shit to us."

A scream was heard. Devi jumped. She couldn't tell who was screaming. Horrible noises were erupting through the house. Devi took her phone out of her pocket and dialed 911.

**()**

"Last night, August 27th, a man was arrested for first degree murder in a home on North Brampton Street. The man was accused of killing Frankie D... D... I can't pronounce that name. A 24-year-old male who ran the local gym on Avil Street. Another man, Beige D, who was Frankie's old brother, was emitted into the hospital from having a blow to the head can a concussion. So far the doctors say he will make a full recovery with no complications.

"The man who was accused for the murder and the injuries was 19 year old, Johnny C... can't read that name either. He, too, was emitted into the hospital for injuries, including 2 broken ribs, a broken arm, and three stab wounds to his sides. The doctors have said that he will make a full recovery with his broken bones, but will have to be watched over for a month to see if any of his organs were injured severely from the stab wounds.

"Johnny C. has been sentenced to life in prison until further notice."

**_13 months later.._**

This trial had gone on for too long now. Johnny was sitting in his lone cell, drawing on the walls with some ceiling that had fallen to the floor. It had been a bit over a year ago since the incident. He wasn't supposed to be here. He didn't kill Frankie. Frankie killed Frankie.

Frankie had a good hold on Johnny, but he could still move a bit. Frankie took Johnny's knife and stabbed him several times in his sides. He then held the knife in front of Johnny. He gasped, making his body thin up a bit, and he slipped out of the brute's grip just before the knife stabbed him. Instead, Frankie was stabbed, and he screamed bloody murder. Blood covered Johnny and the sounds from the blood gushing out of the man was just disgusting. Soon the cops came, grabbed Johnny and took him away. He was blamed for someone's suicide, even if it wasn't what was supposed to happen. Everyday he thought of Devi.

Edgar and Jimmy came by once a week to see how Johnny was holding up. Today was the last trial. Today they came to see him in the visiting room. Maybe for the last time.

"So, do you think you're going to get the electric chair?" Jimmy asked sounding worried. Johnny shrugged.

"I sure as hell hope not. I don't think my skin would smell good when it's fried. That's more of a chicken thing."

"Even in situations like this, you can still make a joke," Edgar said softly. He smiled a bit, along with Jimmy. Johnny smiled a bit back.

"Just don't kill yourselves while I'm gone," he said sadly. They both nodded, and even though they never did it before, and probably never would if this wasn't happening, they gave each other a group hug. Edgar and Jimmy left shortly after. Johnny was taken back to his cell, holding back all emotions.

**()**

The courtroom was filled with people. Terrified people. Lots of rumors had spread about Johnny. Rumors like how he had killed thousands of people before this. How he could snap easily and take everyone out in the room with his bare hands. Johnny rolled his eyes at these rumors. He was only human. He'd be taken down quickly for just scratching the back of his hand because of these false rumors. The Judge, a round man with a many chins, turned to the jury.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" one guy in a terribly awful excuse for a suit stood up with a piece of paper.

"We have, your Honor. We find the defendant-" the door in the back of the court room opened up. Everyone looked back to find Beige standing there in a suit... Or was it his normal attire? He walked up to the judge.

"Excuse me, your Honor, but I have some new information on this case," the Judge nodded for him to continue. Beige had apparently been conscious during the fight scene and saw everything that happened before he blacked out again.

Johnny was set free.

**_2 weeks later_**

They gave Johnny a new outfit to wear. It was similar to an outfit he had back at home. They gave him the stuff they took from him when he entered the prison and let him go. The huge doors opened up, showing the outside world. Johnny looked out the door ,once it opened up enough for him to see someone standing outside. Johnny shielded his eyes with his one hand to try to see who the person was. His eyes widened and he dropped his hand to his side.

It was Devi. She was smiling. Her hair was in those ponytails she always wore. Her eyes were as stunning as ever. Her outfit shouted who she was, and told everyone that she was proud of who she was. In her arms though, she was holding something. He walked up to her to see what was in her arms. He smiled, she smiled back.

"Johnny, I'd like you to meet your son."

**THE END**


End file.
